What Happened to Her?
DEVIN: Following your convoy ambush from the other day that night, I've detected a security reading of who was there. I spent 1/2 an hour looking through the video footage and found out who's our mystery guest. AJ: Tony, is that--? TONY: Shh... My god. What happened to her? CARRIE: Chalmers and I picked up some intel about her on the Morphin Grid's Rogue Gallery files. BILLY: When? CARRIE: Yesterday. And boy, she's a fiesty one. BROWNE: Who is she? CARRIE: Trakeena. The insectile daughter of Scorpius. Once the princess of an insect alien army-- BILLY (interrupts and jokes): "Princess"? (laughs) CHALMERS: That's not funny Cadet James. This is serious. BILLY: Why so serious? This lady is such a joke. (laughs again) AJ: Shut up. (punches Billy in the arm) BILLY: Ow. CARRIE: As I was saying, Trakeena was once the princess of her father's alien army. Now, she was a powerful insectile queen and a warrior bent on massive chaos, destruction, and revenge. CHALMERS: Looks like your mission is complete here Tony. TONY: Un-uh. It's not complete. It can't be done this soon. CHALMERS: Yes it has. TONY: No it hasn't. AJ and I were mercilessly torn up during the attack. I didn't even see whoever she is there. The reason I want to join this organization is because I want clues on what she is up to. AJ: All of the Rangers have joined the G.M.P.D. and I want to join too. We want payback. CHALMERS: You don't ask to be a Power Ranger. You get asked. TONY: I am already a Ranger. I want to be part of this team. I've lost a lot of allies during the last fight. You gotta have me and my friend in this joint. CHALMERS: Well, I've lost some units myself. But if you want revenge upon the person who was respon-- TONY: I know her. CHALMERS: What did you say Marshall? Come again? TONY (shows Commander Chalmers a photo of a lady he knows): I know who she is. Her name is Wendy DeVille, a lady my father wanted to marry after my real mother died when I was young. CHALMERS: What's your father's name? TONY: Rex Marshall. My father was a military captain also. My dad died tragically in a uncalled for airstrike during a rescue mission. Ever since then, Wendy began to disappear to I-don't-even-know-where. But sir, where is she? CHALMERS: Terra Venture's Clinic Asylum. CARRIE: Terra Venture's Clinic Asylum? Since when did we ever have a mental institution establishment on such a space colony like this? CHALMERS: Just now. CARRIE: Wow. CHALMERS: We've committed all of the past monsters and villains that each team of Power Rangers from over the years had fought and defeated into the Asylum. AJ: More like Arkham Asylum, but here in the Power Rangers universe. CHALMERS: You can say that. CARRIE: Where is the Asylum on Terra Venture by the way? CHALMERS: In the Industral Dome. Downtown. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 Category:Episode Category:Transcripts